vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megumu Koyama
Summary Megumu Koyama is an Esper and a former member of Claw. He was part of the upper echelon called "Scar". He bears a mohawk mirrored by a goatee, a diagonal scar across the center of his face, a lip ring, three earrings in each ear, and a blatant lack of eyebrows. He is prideful, reckless and easily frustrated. He has no qualms about using violence against kids. Koyama was assigned to capture Ritsu. When he got his hands on Ritsu, Mob intervened and beat him up severely. Before Mob could defeat him, he used Sakurai's cursed perfume to put him to sleep, then quickly escaped with Ritsu. Later, he encountered Mob at the base of Claw's 7th Division and instigated a completely one-sided battle, which he almost immediately lost. Later, he decided to work together with Reigen and his allies to combat Claw's world domination plan. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Megumu Koyama Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Esper, Human, Former Scar of Claw's 7th Division, Smile Mart Employee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Psychic Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Curse Manipulation and Sleep Inducement with the Cursed Perfume (Instantly puts whoever inhales it to sleep), Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Claimed he was stronger than Terada, who could splinter two trees on top of Mob. Should be comparable to the likes of Teruki, who sent Mob through four walls at his school), higher 'with Telekinetic Helix (Repeatedly broke through the barriers of Base Mob, requiring him to enter 100% mode in order to defeat Koyama) 'Speed: At least Subsonic (Caught a Base Mob by surprise with his speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should have a superior strength to Terada, who could uproot and throw trees with his Air Whips) Striking Strength: ''' '''Small Building Class, higher 'with Telekinetic Helix 'Durability: Small Building level (Withstood this attack from Base Mob, and a beatdown from a restrained 100% Mob, although this significantly injured him) Stamina: High. Fought against Base Mob for an extended period of time and later endured a beating from 100% Mob without losing his stamina Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with forcefields Standard Equipment: Has a canister of Yusuke's Cursed Perfume Intelligence: A talented combatant, although below average in most other aspects in his intelligence. Even then he tends to rely on brute strength to win fights. Weaknesses: Is reckless and tends to simply dive into combat , is hinted to have motion sickness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinetic Helix: '''Koyama concentrates and revolves his psychic energy around his limbs and extremities to allow him to penetrate psychic barriers. * '''Energy Bomb: A sub-technique of Telekinetic Helix, Koyama concentrates and revolves his psychic energy around his arm and then attacks with a strong lariat into the target's stomach. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 9